jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
R8
Overview The R8, also known as the Audi R8, is a now unobtainable special/supercar and a limited-time vehicle in Jailbreak. It was one of the vehicles that was added with the Season 3 update along with its Police counterpart, the Raptor. The R8 is a vehicle meant for Criminals, as stated by Badimo, much like the Torpedo from Season 1 and 2. The car has an excellent top speed, beating that of the Ferrari and Volt bike with level 5 engine. The acceleration, handling, and brakes are all good as well. The reverse speed is decent, but not the best. One of its disadvantages is off-road performance, as it quickly loses speed when going upward (e.g. driving up dunes in the desert). Then there is its holding capability, which is surprisingly high for a supercar, offering three seats. All of these traits make for better performance than the Ferrari and McLaren, making the R8 one of, if not the best supercar in its price range. Obtainability Unlike most vehicles, the R8 had specific requirements that players had to meet in order to obtain it. Over the course of Event Season Updates, this vehicle's requirements and obtainability changed. The R8 made its debut alongside the Raptor in Season 3. It required Level 30 on the Criminal team to unlock, and cost $200,000. In Season 4, the R8 was made unobtainable. If a player attempts to purchase it, they will receive the notification: "Vehicle is from another season." Image gallery AudiR8Front.PNG|''Front view of the R8.'' AudiR8Flashlights.PNG|''Front view of the R8 with headlights on.'' AudiR8Left.PNG|''Left side of the R8.'' AudiR8Right.PNG|''Right side of the R8.'' AudiR8Rear.PNG|''Rear view of the R8.'' AudiR8Top.PNG|''Top view of the R8.'' RobloxScreenShot20190628_164035815.png|An R8 with sirens. Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Trivia * The R8 spawns in the Evil Lair, where the Torpedo was once located. * This vehicle is based on the 2019 Audi R8. * The Jailbreak version of the Audi R8 has three seats, although the real-life version has only two. ** The third seat is placed where the engine is in the real-life version. * The R8 is the fourth vehicle in the game to have three seats, with the first being the Dune Buggy, the second being the Wraith, and the third being the Ambulance. * Players sitting in the third seat are unable to shoot guns or use items. * Players argue that it is a lot harder to obtain the R8 than it is to obtain the Raptor, since more work is required to gain XP as a criminal, whereas cops can gain XP quicker from arrests. * The R8 is $200,000, making it more expensive than the $150,000 Raptor. * The Torpedo, Arachnid, R8, and Raptor are all limited-time obtainable vehicles. * The R8 became unobtainable at the beginning of Season 4. * When the R8 reaches max speed, its engine goes silent. * The R8 has a customizable secondary body color (The vents on the sides). ** This trait is shared with the Wraith and the Raptor. Category:Vehicles Category:Limited-Time Vehicles Category:Supercars Category:Cars Category:Level Exclusive Category:Criminal Category:Three Seat Vehicles